Adriana Delmont
Lady Adriana Delmont currently reigns over the County of Silversage, a mountainous valley hidden away in the Northeast mountains of the Arathi Highlands. Adriana is most well-known for her loyalty to the House Ravenshadow and it's members, such as Hellissa Ravenshadow. She is beloved by her people, and also serves as leader of the Greyguard, a elite group of Ranger's who guard the County. She currently serves as Head of House Delmont and "Keeper of the Northern Mountain" as her title goes. Appearance Rosy Brown hair streaks down her face, flowing down good two inches below her shoulders before folding into soft curls, small strands, generally hang down to more-or-less cover her left eye. Adriana's eyes a dark emerald shade, her skin, that or a normal Arathorian Women, with a slight tan, only standing 5.9 feet tall. Adriana can generally be seen in a gown of some kind, whether silk, or another material depends on her mood. When on the battlefield, however, Adriana can be found in chain-mail armor, the surface of which, is covered in Wolfs Hide, sown into the armor itself. Small, wooden charms can be found hanging from her neck, strung on a chain or string of whatever she had at the time. As for weapons, Adriana can be commonly found with two daggers on her side, and a bow on her back. The First blade, a thin, sharpened knife with a Black Leather hilt to slowly...flay the flesh of her enemy's, or as she uses it more publicly...to cut her food. The second, a Runic Dagger, this one, much thicker, but equally as sharp. This Blade, is made with several Hooks to cut deep and thick, making the wound subject to slow healing, infection. The bow on Adriana's back glows with a faint hue of Natural Magic, commonly found leaking from the Animal Skull on the bow's base. Several other small chains and animal Skulls decorate the bow, each a somewhat disturbing and impressive thing to look at. History On the night of September Twenty Fifth, 592 K.C Lady Kinara Delmont and Lord Septemis Delmont gave birth to Adriana Delmont, twin sister of Aaron Delmont. Their birth was a monumental event, celebrated with a Festival for the birth of a Male heir, beautiful daughter, and the survival of Lady Kinara. While Aaron was the subject of blessings, public events, and feasts, Adriana was much less paid attention to as the Daughter, and was the subject of paintings for the Castle, more then public gatherings. Soon after the twins were born, the First War began, Septemis saw this as a threat to his land and danger to his people, and closed the Delmont Gates, blocking off those from the outside world. From within their borders, the twins grew up to be the people they are today. Upbringing Adriana grew up at her mothers side for most of her youth, learning from her, her gentleness and caring heart still amazes her to this day. Adriana grew up with the luxurys of Nobility, her only duty's to House Delmont was to be married to a suitable Noble, and thus could be lax in her duty's, spending most of her childhood touring her land on carriage, or other such things. While Adriana enjoyed herself at home, Aaron would go on hunts, and sword training with their father most days. Adriana's days of schooling would generally consist of History, and proper manner's, anything she would need in becoming the wife of a picked out Husband, while Aaron, learned everything he would need to know in becoming a Count, and head of the House. Battle for Lungarde During the late Second War, when most of the Alliance were fighting the Orcs, the people of Silversage were fighting their own threat, the Forest Trolls. These Name-less group of Forest Trolls had lived in these hills almost as long as the Delmont's had, and for the most part, kept to themselfs, only becoming angry when their animals were killed by the people of Silversage, or their sacred grounds were defiled. Until the Battle of Lungarde, a small town that rests close to the Forest Troll lands, the Delmont's plan to lock away the conflict had worked. On the night of January Eighth 601 K.C, the town of Lungarde was attacked. It's people, slaughtered, it's food, raided and it's churches burnt to the ground. In response to this horrific attack, utter war broke out, which lasted for a good year. The Battle ended when Septemis, stabbed the leader of the Forest Trolls in the eye, killing him, and forcing the remaining to flee back into the forests. Lungarde was rebuilding, now much more beautiful and glorious then before. The Opening In the year 608 K.C, on August Ninth, Aaron Delmont was made Head of House Delmont and the Count of Silversage, while Adriana, was made the wife of Ross Kelmere, the Duke of Stonevale. When Aaron was made Count, he decided it was time to open the gates, and help the world rebuild from the horrors of the First and Second War. And so, for the first time in eighteen years, the Delmont Gates opened, offering food, water and shelter to those who's homes had been destroyed by the Orc's. Though at first the Delmont's aid was spat upon, calling them traitors, cowards and abandoner's, over time, many people that were caught in the cross-fire relocated to Silversage, and remain there to this day. It was peaceful for a time, Silversage flourished, new farmlands were gained and people flocked to the beautiful landscape that had been hidden away, while Adriana enjoyed her days in the Castle of her new Husband, the rest of the Delmont family had their own issues. While Silversage flourished, greed, and pride...."Broke the dam" so to speak...it was only a matter of time. The Third War By the year 612 K.C. The family was being torn about at the base. Afraid that their control over the North Eastern Mountains would fade, and the conflict they so feared would come to their gates, Lord Aaron Delmont, killed Semptemis and Kinara before they killed him, and in doing so, sprung a Civil War. Adriana and her Husband were shocked, and demanded that he step down as Count, and he refused. The forces of Stonevale marched into Lungarde, were Aaron was. And Aaron was quick to run, he sent half of the army to meet Adriana while he attempted to move out of Lungarde, and back to Castle Delmont, but his Carriage was stopped by the Stonevale forces. After a long battle of Magic and Blades, Aaron killed the Archmage Ross Kelmere. In a fit of anger, Adriana killed Aaron, and drew the forces of Stonevale out of Silversage. They had won.. but as such a horrid cost. Rebuilding After the death of Ross Kelmere, a Steward was appointed in Stonevale, while Adriana became Countess of Silversage, leaving her Son, Eric, to take the title of Duke when he was of age. In the time Adriana has been Countess, she has ben rebuilding the damage her brother has done. Since the Third War, up until the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, the County has been inactive, Adriana having been too focused on the renovations to Castle Delmont and the rest of her land. However, during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, Adriana sent one hundred Delmont Solders to the aid of the Alliance, something more then welcome at the time. Once Arthas was slain, the forces of Silversage were pulled back to their homeland, and from that point have not been seen outside Arathi since. Aid to the Arathorian Coalition Currently, Adriana has made her way onto the Stromgarde House of Nobles, and are sworn ally's to Hellissa Ravenshadow and the rest of her house. As a gift for their loyalty, the Delmonts were gifted the Barony of "Summer's Touch", a coastal region that Adriana has built her port-town of Summersport, and is currently building a fleet of trade ships, to not only make her lands, and people grow, but also bring in a large amount of Gold. Adriana can commonly be seen, spending her days visiting Dalaran, or spending her time with her new family, and her children. Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromic Category:House of Delmont Category:Human Category:House of Ravenshadow Category:Rangers Category:Hunters Category:Arathorian Coalition